<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lift the Spirits by ActFast231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524174">Lift the Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActFast231/pseuds/ActFast231'>ActFast231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Friendship, Gen, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActFast231/pseuds/ActFast231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drifblim, named Prax, reflects on the darker moods of his trainer, and what might be done to support! A continuation of sorts from Team Rejects, Bound Together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lift the Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Among the various quirks our Trainer possesses, one that we all picked up on early in our time together was the dark moods that she will fall into. The first time I personally noticed it was during a night spent in the Pokecenter, after Hex sustained a rather nasty wound during an encounter with Pokemon of the wild. Nothing permanent or life threatening, but bad enough to warrant an extended stay. The madam barely slept, her expression drained of it’s usual energy and mirth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the cause of her lowered spirits was obvious in this example, there have been times where the darkness strikes from seemingly nowhere. If one were to question madam Cass about it when unafflicted, she might offer a comedic deflection, or annoyance at - pardon my language - her “fucked up brain”, to use her own words on the matter. ‘Twould seem that a battle rages within her own mind, one that she falters in from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet we have shown to have a positive impact on her, when these moods take her. To use a more recent example, our merry band had set camp for the eve, fresh from our victory over the sixth Gym on our journey, and making progress towards the next. For a time, the tone of the camp was that of joy and merriment. ‘Twas only after most had retired that I took notice of the madam herself, who had yet lingered outside of the tent. As for myself, my own need for rest is less pressing than that of the living, and so I often find myself enjoying a moonlit wander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes seemed to wander the night sky, her posture huddled and enclosed. Tis a common position for her to take when the haze of depression settles over her heart, and it was in that moment that I felt myself moved to action. Everyone has their own techniques for lifting madam Cass’ mood. Zenmo, for example, is ever keen on utilizing his own boundless energy to play the jester, often engaging in acts of extraordinary physical humor. No small feat for a Pokemon of his stature. Some, like Kitz, will merely make their presence known, whereas a more adamant soul like Serena will take more proactive measures. While the end result will inevitably vary, our Trainer always seems grateful for the attempt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My own techniques are a touch unorthodox, one might even consider them dangerous. Yet I find that some added stimulation can often distract from the destructive thoughts that creep into a clouded mind, as is their want. To bring things back to the aforementioned example of such a time, I took it upon myself to act, in place of the others. It wasn’t until I wrapped my ‘arms’ - for lack of a better term - around her own that the madam took notice of me. Though our lady is perfectly capable of exchanging words with her Pokemon, none were needed, for she knew my mind already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With great care, we ascended from the campsite, my strength sufficient in lifting the madam from the ground. ‘Twas not far from her origin that I took her, lest I needlessly test her courage. Yet I raised her high enough, so that she might feel the cool night air dance across her skin, and see the stars with an added clarity that one would miss, confined to the forest floor. There was such a time, as a Drifloon, that such experiences were impossible for me to deliver. Full glad am I to have grown strong enough to carry our lady Cass when she wants for strength, physical or otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was but a few brief minutes that I held her in the sky, but when I returned her to the earth once more, I could already feel the difference within her. The fog had grown lighter, not yet cleared entirely, but weakened enough for her own will to punch through. ‘Twas a most fortunate outcome, that fair evening. For you see, though I am loath to admit it, all of our efforts are not always enough. Sometimes the darkness is too strong for simple acts of support to banish. And yet, even when I cannot defeat her sorrow, I regret not my attempt. For it has supplemented her own strength, added a weapon to her inner arsenal. And with it, she can drive her demons back once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tis only right that we should lend her our hearts. For she continues to offer us hers. Our lives are enriched by one another, and in this land of adversity - internal and external - the power of our unity will afford us the means by which we can overcome all. This much, I know to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, is that not what friends, what family, is for?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>